This inention relates to the field of security door assemblies of the quickly removable type.
In military and other security conscious uses, there frequently exists a need for an aperture closing door and door frame assembly which enables at least moderate security against both tampering and forceful entry attempts, but which is nevertheless quicky and easily removed from its mountings. Door of this type are frequently employed, for example, at the entrance(s) of conference rooms used for militarily secured briefings and other meetings. The removal of such doors is, however, often desired to allow maximum dimension usage of the door frame aperture or for repair and replacement of the door mechanism or other portions of the door assembly or for temporary conversion of the room to other uses. Many such door arrangements also require consideration of the door operating friction along with the incorporation of sealing arrangements to preclude air leakage through the space surrounding the door body--the space between door body and door frame members. Security considerations in such door assemblies additionally often make the use of vertically-oriented door bolts preferably to the normal horizontally-oriented bolt.
The patent art includes several examples of doors, door lock mechanisms, and door suspension arrangements. This patent art includes the patent of Millard F. Brown, U.S. Pat. No. 0,343,794, which shows the use of rack and pinion mechanisms to extend or retract horizontally disposed bolt locks upon rotation of a single knob located on the door face.
This art also includes the patent of Thomas Talyor, U.S. Pat. No. 547,387, which shows the use of a single knob or shaft to achieve rack and pinion extension of lock bolt members located on all four sides of a rectangular door member.
This art also includes the patent of Abraham Bahry et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,595, which concerns the use of a single key operated pinion to drive a gear that is cam-wise connected to a plurality of lock bolt members extending to the four sides of the door.
This art also includes the patent of George H. Scheik, U.S. Pat. No. 726,577, which shows use of extendable and retractable lock bolt members operating from a single shaft and arranged as the pivoting pins in a separatable hinge structure.
Another hinge and lock bolt arrangement is shown in the patent of Wilhelm K. Schmidt, U.S. Pat. No. 1,972,575, which concerns a door having linearly movable lock bolt members, one located at each lateral extremity of the door and usable as both the lock bolt member and as a hinge pin member, depending upon the positioning selected for the bolt actuating mechanism. The lock bolts of the Schmidt invention further include a camming arrangement for applying pressure to a resilient sealing member located intermediate the door and door frame members.
Additional objects and features of the invention will be understood from the following description and the accompanying drawings.
These and other objects of the invention are achieved by a bidirectionally pivoting, removable security door apparatus which includes the combination of a door frame member annularly disposed around the internal perimeter of a door closable opening, the frame member defining a rectangular aperture having edges of length L and width W, a rectangular door body member of clearance diminished L and W edge dimensions receivable in predetermined small annular air gap clearance relationship within the frame member aperture, a first hinge pivot assembly received within the door body member adjacent a first L dimensioned edge thereof and including a rack and pinion retractable pivot pin portion extending from within the body member parallel with the L dimensioned edges through a first W dimensioned door edge across one W dimensional leg of the annular air gap into a first W dimensional frame member edge, a first friction limiting bearing member received in the first frame member W dimensioned edge surrounding the first pivot pin portion therein, a second hinge pivot assembly received within the door body member adjacent the first L dimensioned edge thereof, axially aligned with the first hinge pivot assmbly and physically segregated therefrom, also including a rack and pinion retractable pivot pin portion extending from within the body member parallel with the L dimensioned edges through the second W dimensioned door edge across the second W dimensioned leg of the annular air gap into the second W dimensioned frame member edge, a second friction limiting bearing member received in the second frame member W dimensioned edge surrounding the second pivot pin portion therein, a first striker plate member received in the first frame member W dimensioned portion adjacent the second L dimensioned edge thereof and including a first plunger receiving aperture therein, a first rack and pinion actuated bolt assembly having a first elongated plunger bolt member located within the door body member adjacent and parallel of the second L dimensioned edge thereof and extendable from within the body member parallel with the L dimensioned edges through the first W dimensioned leg of the annular air gap into the first W dimensioned frame member edge first striker plate member, a second strike plate member received in the second frame member W dimensioned portion adjacent the second L dimensioned edge thereof and including a second plunger receiving aperture therein, a second rack and pinon actuated bolt assembly having a second elongated plunger bolt member located within the door body member adjacent and parallel of the second L dimensioned edge thereof and extendable from within the body member parallel with the L dimensioned edges through the second W dimensioned leg of the annular air gap into the second W dimensioned frame member edge second striker plate member, resilient urging means connected with the first and second rack and pinion actuated bolt assemblies for urging the plunger members toward a predetermined position thereof, rotational stop means connected with the rack and pinion actuated bolts for terminating the travel limit of the plunger bolt members at predetermined position limits, resilient sealing means attached to the door body member along at least the first L dimensioned edge thereof and extending across the air gap between the door edge and frame edge for sealing the air gap.